


I Love You, You Love Her

by vampirekoala



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Luhan is dumb, M/M, amber is done, sehun is emo, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: Sehun and Luhan are watching a movie together, but Luhan is ignoring Sehun is favor of some "Amber" who chose this time to text Luhan. Sehun does not approve. (The title is just Sehun overreacting, i promise it's super fluffy)





	

Sehun leaned back into Luhan's couch, not really paying attention to the movie they were supposed to be watching. Instead, he gently shifted one of his legs so it was touching Luhan's a bit more. He turned his gaze to Luhan's face, watching carefully for a reaction. He thought he saw a shadow of a blush, but a second later the older boy's phone buzzed, and he immediately turned his attention to it. Sehun had asked before whom he was texting. "Amber" was the answer.

Sehun did not know who this whole Amber was, and he also didn't know why she was texting  _his_ Lulu - but he couldn't really tell her to stop, right? All he could do was to pout angrily, which he was already doing, thank you very much. 

He was starting to wish electronics didn't exist.

Stupid phone, stupid TV, stupid Amber, stupid Luhan, stupid him... for thinking that Luhan's invitation to watch movies together was anything more than just friendly. He poked Luhan's leg with his toe again, this time not getting any reaction at all. 

 

 **LuLuDeer:** OMG

 **LuLuDeer:** AMBER

 **LuLuDeer:** HELP

 **AmberLlama:** What

 **AmberLlama:** What happened??

 **LuLuDeer:** SEHUN AND I ARE CUDDLING

 **LuLuDeer:** ///KIND OF

 **LuLuDeer:** HOW TO GET MARRIED RN

 **AmberLlama:**...


End file.
